Jacob Frye x Reader
by summerlove987
Summary: A story about you as a assassin who meets Jacob Frye and might start to fall for the troublemaker...
1. The meeting

Jacob Frye x Reader

(Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction story so I apologise for any misspelt words or if it doesn't make sense in general. Hope u enjoy the story)

(P.S this first paragraph (sequence 3) is around the moment after Jacob and Evie are introduced to Henry Green, the part when they are on the roof and before they perform the leap of faith)

No one's POV:

"Where is Mr Green's shop located? It was marked on Father's map..." Evie questioned

Suddenly a funny looking man appeared behind them "Two Assassins, Equal in height. One female, one male. Two decades old, and those devilish smiles. You must be the Frye Twins", The strange man stated.

"And you are…?" Evie investigated.

The man replied "Henry Green at your service. I was sorry to learn about your father's passing."

"Thank you." Evie responded while looking daringly into his brown coloured eyes.

Jacob noticed this and changed to the subject "What can you tell us about Crawford Starrick?"

"I suppose the Council desires news?" Henry queried

"London must be freed. To provide a better future for all of its citizens." Evie said directly

"Well thank goodness the Council saw reason and sent you to aid us." Henry answered

"Yes, thank goodness" Jacob said while looking away, only knowing the real reason why they both came to London.

"Unfortunately I am the bearer of bad news. Today, Starrick sits at the helm of the most sophisticated Templar infrastructure known in the western world. Every class, every borough, the gangs, the industries – His reach extends all across London." Henry enlightened them about Starrick.

Jacob butts in "I've always thought of myself as a gang leader. Firm but fair. We'll have uniforms. And I'll unite a mix of disenfranchised outsiders under one name. That's it Evie. We can rally them to our side."

"Oh? Like the way that you rallied those card players at the Oakbrook Tavern in to the river?" Evie jokingly replied

"That was different, they beat me at whist. I can see it now! We'll call ourselves The Rooks." Jacob triumphed with the name of his new gang name

Disappointed, Evie made a sarcastic comment "You were never good at chess either"

"Have you got a better plan?" Jacob wondered

"Find the Piece of Eden". Evie quickly replied

"Ah…" Jacob could sometimes never understand his sister

Henry broke up the conversation, "Well, let me show you the lay of the Land, shall we.

(This is the part where you, the reader, comes in.)

Jacobs POV:

Suddenly a shadow caught my eye from the other row of buildings, it looked like something so intimidating yet calm and warm.

I said to Greenie "Oi Henry, who is that?"

"Oh that, that's Y/N L/N, daughter of the famous master assassin Benjamin L/N, she is a troublemaker but is a true sweetheart deep down. She has been helping me watch over London as well as get my supplies for my shop which sometimes go missing, she also studied Ninjutsu when she travelled and lived in Japan for 6 years, then again why do you ask?" Henry questioned

"Just wondering" I was wondering and secretly amazed by how agile she was. But like all good things that must come to an end, she leaped off of the roof and graceful vanished out of my sight. I thought to myself 'I hope I meet her someday'.

No one's POV:

Henry continued:

"Look at what Starrick has done to this city, Whitechapel is riddled with crime- Child labour, despite regulations- A gang known as the Blighters overruns the streets. And Templars manipulating behind the scenes, As in all the other boroughs. We need to return this city to the people who built it in the first place."

"We will free London from Starrick, you have my word. Evie informed

"And my Rooks!" Jacob popping in on the conversation

"Miss Frye, your passion is inspiring. Come. Let us return to my shop and I can bring you up to date on the rest" Henry said while smiling at Evie, Ignoring Jacob completely

And so the 3 assassins leaped into a hay barrel and followed Henry

"Keep quiet, Kaylock's looking for me" Henry ushered

"Who's Kaylock?" Evie asked

"One of Starrick's gang leaders" Henry replied

"Why does he want you?" Jacob said in curiosity

"He's after some of my more arcane research into one of the Precursor artifacts." Henry explained

Evie butted in saying "….The Piece of Eden."

"So tell me about these 'Blighters'." Jacob questioned

"In search of an army, Starrick gathered up the nastiest of the Underworld, some of the city's gangs tried to prevent it – and were slaughtered for their efforts. Now only Whitechapel's Clinkers remain opposed. But they're no match for the Blighters." Henry said

"Well let's shine these Clinkers up then, shall we? They're just the sort we're looking for!" Jacob expressed

"You can't be serious." Evie said in a serious tone

"Evie, they're ready to fight and oppose the Blighters. This is my chance to step in. Look out London, here come the Rooks!" Jacob proclaimed

Jacob accidentally bumped into a bearded man "Confound this city! No one looks where they're going"

"Yes, I've noticed that." Jacob sassily replied

"Bloody Drood! I'll never finish it at this rate!, Only providence knows where those words are headed now. Well, I must get to work replacing them. Should you ever be in the mood for a tale or two, you can always find me where the ale is warm and tempers are hot! Ta-ta!" The bearded man strangely said

"What an odd man." Jacob stated

"That, Mister Frye, was Charles Dickens. Knows everyone and everything in the city. If I were you. I would keep that connection in your back pocket." Henry informed Jacob

"Kaylock's gang is nearby, they must not follow me back to my shop." Henry worriedly said

"We'll take care of it" Evie assured Henry

"Here, you might be able to use this" Henry said while giving the twins a pistol each

"Oh God I hope so." Jacob confessed

"My carriage is nearby. Make use of it to throw them off my trail. I will meet you at the curio shop" Henry said while making his departure

And so the Frye twins where able to Get Kaylock's gang off of Henry's trail and found his curio shop

"Did you give them the slip?" Henry questioned

"We gave them more than that." Jacob informed with his well know devilish smile

"Who are all these people?" Evie curiously asked

"Over the years I have established a number of connections across the city." Henry replied

"Splendid! We'll need focused aid- "Evie happily proclaimed

"Focused aid? Psh, we take over Starrick's gangs, we cripple his control." Jacob simply put.

"You're not aiming high enough. Starrick has influence in every branch of society. We need to match him." Evie told her brother.

"I see what you're saying, Evie. We need the Rooks." Jacob said in a victorious tone of voice.

"You're not starting a gang called The Rooks" Evie furiously stated to her twin.

"I believe I may have an idea of my own" Henry popped into the conversation "You will need the police to turn a blind eye to our activities. My ally in the force Sergeant Abberline. I've heard he's a master of disguise." "Next up – urchins" "Urchins?" Jacob questioned "Urchins. Children make for excellent spies." Henry continued

"Clara O'Dea…." Evie began to say

"Smart as a whip, that one." Henry informed "Finally, you would be wise to remember that Starrick never acts alone. There are gang leaders in every borough. You'll meet them soon enough, no doubt. Rexford Kaylock, known for his ability to vanish before your very eyes."

"Shall we make him vanish for real?" Jacob joked

"I suppose." Evie said

"One moment…Hm, a Templar target you might want to look into. Be cautious, it's rough out there." Henry proclaimed

"Don't worry about me Greenie, I can handle a few thugs" Jacob devilishly said to Henry

Jacob's POV:

Suddenly an angelic voice came from the door saying "Hey Henry, I got your supplies back, oh, you have some company"

I turned around to see who was speaking and as my eyes traced the figure in front of me, my face began to redden like a strawberry in summer until I meet these amazingly detailed E/C eyes

"Y/N, I'd like you to meet the Frye twins, Jacob and Evie Frye" Henry stated

Y/N, I remember that name, it was the girl Greenie was talking about.

She put the crate of supplies on the table and introduced herself "Hello Mister and Miss Frye, I'm Y/N L/N, it is a pleasure to meet you both."

Then all of a sudden, I had a rush of confidence and spoke

"The pleasure is all ours Miss L/N." I picked up her right hand and placed a sweet soft kiss upon it, I looked up at her face and she seemed to appear to be flushed. She slowly removed her hand from mine which by doing so I felt an unknown sadness

"Well, this has been nice and all but I must go return to my father, Good day Henry, Mister Frye, Miss Frye." She made her way to the door to leave.

"Would you like some company on your journey, Miss L/N?" I asked her, hoping she say yes

"That would be marvellous Mister Frye, but I'm afraid I cannot be late, my father would worry immensely if I do not return shortly, but many thanks Mister Frye."

My faced dropped to the floor "Ok Miss L/N, and please call me Jacob."

"Ok, Jacob farewell"

"Goodbye"

Your POV:

As you climbed up the building next to the Curio Shop, you stopped and wondered why your heart was beating so fast after meeting Jacob, was it just nerves or an admiration perhaps, but you finally can back to your senses and made your way to your Father's house, looking forward to see that young attractive Mister Frye again soon…

(Hey guys, hoped you like the first part of the story, I will be updating regularly but might not be constant as I have exams to revise for but will let you know when its update thanks for reading so far and enjoy your day xx)


	2. Developing Feelings?

(Hey guys, so this is part 2 of the story and I was thinking on how to start it and this is what I came up with….)

While The Frye twins were out forming alliances with the contracts, Y/N and Henry were having a conversation in his shop…

Y/N POV:

"Hey Y/N, could you pass me that brown bag please?" Henry asked politely.

"Of course" you replied while passing the bag to Henry

"So, what do you think of the twins?" Henry questioned

You look at Henry with a puzzled look "Um, well I think they are an amazing pair of assassins that will hopefully help us take back London".

"I agree, but what do you think about Jacob?" Henry asked you with a demanding gleam in his eye, waiting for what you are going to say. For he knew that there was a spark between you and the handsome brute.

"Why do you ask?" You say while blushing and looking away.

Henry quickly replied "You know why I asked, come on Y/N, you have been single for far too long, not since…."

"Not since James died" You said with a sorrowful tone.

(ok so James was your boyfriend but sadly died of an illness. You began to court with James when you moved to Japan but moved back when he died. I will try and add James again further along the story)

An awkward silence grew between the two of you, but came to an end when Henry broke it

"Come on, night is descending".

(This is the part now when Henry gives the twins the Kukris)

No one's POV:

"Ah, there you are! All that stands between you and Whitechapel is the villain controlling the borough. Kaylock has demanded you settle the claim for territory in a gang fight." Henry said

"His loss." Jacob said then blushing as he looks at Y/N, you notice this and blushed as well

"Here. I'm sure you can put this to better use than I can" Henry said while giving the twins the kukris.

Jacob snatched it out of Henry's hands and said "What's this Greenie, Assassin Christmas?"

You laughed at his remark making him feel happy with himself for making you laugh

Jacob went on and admire the new blade while Henry gave a kukri to Evie.

"Gather your allies" Henry minded them

"And good luck!" you said looking at Jacob as you finished the sentence, making him smile to know that you care about his well-being.

(The fight )

Y/N POV:

"You and your brother are attracting the wrong kind of attention. I would be careful." Kaylock stated at the Frye twins while I looked at the fight from above a nearby rooftop, you wanted to see how good Jacob is at fighting, and Evie as well.

"Yes, you should be, Mr. Kaylock" Evie taunted while you smirked at her comment.

"As you like." Kaylock replied. He then whistled and grab his grip hook (I think that's what it's called ;)) and pulled himself up onto of the rooftops, luckily he didn't see me.

The fight got moved to a nearby train station for Kaylock betted his train on the fight so he can watch Jacob fight his gang.

He then taunted at Jacob and a fight began on the roof of the train whilst moving meaning I ran across many rooftops to watch. With Kaylock being defeated Evie picked up the grip hook and when the train came to a halt, Jacob made a speech while holding Kaylock's Templar badge "Kaylock is dead! Whitechapel is no longer in the hands of the Blighters!".

"You now have the chance to join our ranks! We welcome all who would stand up to Starrick and his cutthroats" Evie said then Jacob continued the speech. "Welcome to the Rooks!"

I ran back to Henry's shop and told him about what happened and he grabbed some crates before leaving to arrive at the new train hideout.

When we got to the train Henry said "A hideout on the rails! What an excellent idea."

"Yes, it all worked out rather well. Now, I would like to follow up a lead on- "Evie paused when she looked at her brother to see that he wasn't paying attention. "Jacob. This is serious".

Jacob replied to her comment with "I'm not doing anything until this gets fixed."

"I believe I know someone who can help with that" Henry butted in

"I knew you would, Greenie." Jacob sarcastically said, making you smile at his remark.

No one's POV:

When the 4 assassins got to Mr Bell's shop, Mister Bell shouted "Ah, blast'em!"

"Aleck, whatever is the matter?" Henry questioned worriedly

Bell replied with "I have been intercepting nothing but poppycock propaganda about Soothing Syrup and whatnot. No, I swear to high heavens, if Starrick's monopoly continues…".

Henry interrupted "Aleck, I beg your pardon, these are friends of mine, Evie Frye and her brother, Jacob. You remember Miss L/N?"

"Yes of course I remember, my dear, here is you new smoke pouch. And oh, um…. Alexander Graham Bell." Bell handed you your new pouch, your old one had a massive rip in it so you went to aleck 2 days ago.

"Linguist, inventor, and technical expert. Aleck, I have something of a favour to ask of you." Henry gave a backstory of bell.

Jacob pushing ahead of Henry saying "Can you fix this?"

Aleck got onto it right away stating "Hmmm… Looks like the casing is cracked…. Oh, it comes apart. I say, I could have used one of these to fit my fuses on top of Big Ben."

Henry said "Aleck is installing a new telegraph line for our Free Press Association." "To combat the Starrick Telegraph Company" Bell continued. "Now if I can mend the fuses connecting independent lines form Big Ben, Starrick will be weakened. Only, we are somewhat at a handicap. And, there." He said finishing tampering with the hook. "I've removed the mechanism so it may work with your bracer." Bell informed.

"I'll put it to use immediately" Jacob replied "Jacob, wait." Evie stopped her brother, "Mr. Bell, allow me to help you with your fuses."

"Oh, you will not find me too proud to accept, Miss Frye. We can use my carriage. If you'd be so good as to hold the reins, though." Bell remarked happily.

Evie took the hook out of Jacobs hands while saying "I'll take that." And walked over to Mr Bell.

"Ah, I can help you." Bell replied.

Y/N POV:

As I saw Evie off, Jacob asked me a very peculiar question…

"So Y/N, want to go to the pub?"

"Um, I-I suppose so." What is wrong with me, I never stutter. I was thinking about declining but I was quite thirsty so I accepted.

"Great, let's go." Jacob said then leading me to a small carriage and offering his hand to help me enter the coach. "I'll drive if you want and I could give you a proper tour of London?" I nervously asked

"Ah, ok sure." He replied.

And so we went, as I drove I thought about what to say when he suddenly broke the not awkward but calm silence

Jacob's POV:

"How old are you?" I asked then suddenly recognised how rude I was. "Please I beg your pardon; I was being rude." Shit, now she'll think I'm a rude git.

"No, it's fine, I'm um 19 years old and my birthday is the 16th of October (my Birthday Yay! )." (I looked on the ac syndicate wiki and it said that he was born in 1847 and I took that off the date that when he came to London 1868 and he was 21 so I was like have a year or 2 gap)

"You look very beautiful for your age, I'm 21 and my birthday is the 9th of November." I said blushing at the start of my sentence.

"Oh, um thank you, so do you." She said while I repeated her words in my head. She thinks I beautiful wow. I feel my heart doing tricks inside my chest, what is this feeling?

"We're here." She said making me turn sad.

As we entered the pub I sat Y/N down and order a beer and asked what she would like, she said she would have the same, to my surprize. Suddenly the light hit her smooth face making me notice her features more closely. She had warm, calm bluey grey coloured eyes, a small scar on the top of her forehead and a beauty spot underneath her left eye. She was truly a goddess in human form. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and so I began a conversation that would lead me to know more about this exquisite beauty in front of me.

(Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter I might update shortly cuz I am on a 2-week holiday but sadly got to revise for my science exams so I'm like hanging but will try to update bye xx)


	3. Soothing Syrup

(Hey guys so this is part 3 of the story and will start this part with sequence 4 hope u enjoy xx)

Y/N POV:

Mine and Jacob's…um…engagement I guess I would call it came to a close and we returned back to the train where Evie and Henry also where.

When I got there I began to help stock up the train.

"Now that we've finished with that distraction- "Evie began to speak but was cut off by her brother "Who is that?"

I immediately looked up to where Jacob was pointing and a very young looking man was talking to Agnes.

"Oh you mean…. you don't know?" Jacob said surprised to see that Henry didn't know someone.

"Beautiful train you've got here. Miss Macbean was just telling me all about her. Name's Ned." 'Ned' said while I was thinking that he sounded like a girl, laughing inside my head at my thought but I kept that thought to myself, so I didn't upset him.

"How do you do." Henry politely shook his hand.

"I won't take up more of your time. If you want to learn a thing or two about the finest transit systems in the world, you can find me at this address." Ned gave Evie his address on a piece of card and left just like that. Jacob tried to snatch the card out of Evie's hand but she was too quick and moved her hand away from his touch.

"Let us return to locating the Piece of Eden." She said returning to the previous subject. "We need to reclaim London from Starrick. Who are my targets?" Jacob said eagerly ready to kill someone, I returned helping stocking the shelfs. "It's not time for that yet." Evie replied. "I didn't come to London to hunt curios." Jacob angrily said back at his sister. I could tell this was only going to get worse.

"First understand the dance, only then become the dancer." Evie quoted which I was quite impressed to hear her say that, thinking to myself that that is good piece of wisdom.

"Oh? So you're taking over where Father left off?" Jacob said as his comeback. I walked over to Henry to see that he had put up an assassination wall.

"Someone has to" Evie said to only be broken up by Henry. "Evie, finding the Precursor artifact will give us an insight into what the Templars intend. Jacob, I have information about Starrick's associates that should be of use to you, Here.

"Oh and Jacob, I recommend the soothing syrup one." I say to him, knowing that a certain someone is intrigue on finding out what is in it.

"Why?" Jacob replied wondering

"Just being a good friend, that's all, See you later." I said then waved off and jumped off the train. I made my way along the streets to visit a very dear friend of mine…...

(Who is this friend of yours? ;D)

A little while later…

No one's POV:

"Ah, another exciting night home for Evie Frye." Said Jacob while looking over his sister's shoulder.

"Just on my way out actually. I've found the Piece of Eden." Evie informed her brother.

"What's this one going to do? Heal the sick? Deflect bullets? Control the populace?" Jacob wondered.

"They're dangerous objects, Jacob. Especially in Templar hands." Evie said without looking away from her studies.

"You sound exactly like Father." Jacob said. "If only." Evie wished. "Lucy Thorne is expecting a shipment tonight. She's Starrick's expert in the occult. I'm nearly certain she is receiving the Piece of Eden Sir David Brewster mentioned." Evie once again informing her brother.

"Sounds like fun. Mind if I join you?" Jacob asked.

"Promise you will stick to the mission." Evie asked her twin.

"I swear." Jacob replied, crossing his heart.

And so the twins went off to retrieve to Piece of Eden…or not.

After the twins got back, Evie showed Henry a notebook she recovered from a chest which leads to the Kenway mansion. While Jacob wondered where Y/N was and decided to take up Y/N offer and took up the Soothing Syrup contract.

Y/N POV:

"Hurry Mr. Darwin." I said the Charles Darwin as he tried to get in to the factory. Suddenly we heard a group of Blighters coming our way. I ran around the corner to hide while Darwin ran into a hiding shack. I could sense that there was someone looking at me.

Jacob's POV:

Is that Y/N with an old man? Why was she here and why was she with him? She quickly ran behind the building with the old bugger hid in a shack.

"This will complicate things." I said out loud.

After I reach the padlock I sense the man walking up behind me.

Y/N POV:

I walked round the corner of the building and saw Jacob. So he decided to take my offer. Inside I was happy that he thought about me and what I said.

Suddenly he pulled his hidden blade at Mr Darwin.

"Jacob stop!" I shouted at him.

"You should not go about frightening respectable gentlemen, young man." Darwin informed dear Jacob.

"I didn't realise snooping around was considered gentlemanly." Jacob said back, to be honest he had a point.

"Snooping? Sir, I assure you- "Darwin was cut off when he heard another group of blighters nearby.

Jacob went back to the door and broke the padlock and said "Quick, inside." Ushering me and Darwin into the factory.

"That was too close a call." Darwin said, pointing out the obvious. "You, young man, gave me quite a fright! I thought you were one of them, but I realise now why you're here. Same reason we are, I imagine…."

"I imagine…" Jacob repeating Darwin's words.

"I believe I've found something, young man." Darwin informed Jacob. "A rather impressive contraption, wouldn't you say?" Darwin asked Jacob.

Jacob just said "I've seen bigger."

Darwin moved over to a workbench and read aloud "Datura stramonium. Or Devil's snare, as it is commonly called…. That goes into the Syrup? And opium, no less. Revolting! Absolutely sickening!" "A favourable way to proceed, wouldn't you agree? Darwin said while trying to turn on the machine.

Jacob and I went on and sabotaged the machine more when he asked "What are you doing here, Y/N?" "I had an appointment with him about the Syrup so we came down here and here we are." I informed Jacob.

When the machine was fully sabotage Jacob shouted "Every man for himself." And he leaded us to a window which he broke and performed a leap of faith with me following afterwards. We both ran back to Darwin

"Well done, dear boy! Well done, Y/N. Charles Darwin. Delighted to make your acquaintance…"

"Jacob Frye. The pleasure is all mine."

"While you two were busy wreaking havoc. I found this. It indicates that a sample of every batch has been sent to Lambeth Asylum." Darwin informed us.

"Oh, I wonder if it's visiting hours…" Jacob joked, I giggled underneath my breath.

"Don't be so hasty, Mr. Frye. Many people work at Lambeth, you wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention." Darwin warned Jacob.

"Hmm, where's the fun in that?" Jacob wondered.

"Not every problem can be solved by blowing things sky high. Sometimes a little discretion is in order. It's getting late. I will meet you two at the Asylum to continue our investigation. Darwin said then left leaving Jacob and I alone.

"And I too will meet you there." I said getting ready to depart.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I'm late for another engagement with someone that could be the rise or fall for Starrick." I said winking at him and smiling then vanished leaving Jacob to fantasize over me.

(Hey guys hope you enjoyed part 3, I'm starting work on part 4 and might put in a made up Templar who is Lucy's sister that will then get you and Evie to go on a quest together so stay tuned xx)


	4. Chapter 4

(What's up guys, so this next part is a little bit later on in the sequence, it starts when Jacob comes back from scaring Mr. Owen….)

Jacob's POV:

When I walked up to Darwin, I noticed Y/N was with him. I sent her a warm smile which was returned back by her own, making my chest hurt a little.

"Mr. Frye! I trust you had a productive meeting with Mr. Owen?" said Darwin

"Oh yes, we had a most wonderful chat. I've found that the man behind Starrick's Soothing Syrup is John Elliotson." I informed Darwin and Y/N.

"Elliotson? Do you know him Charles?" Y/N questioned Darwin, she said what I was thinking. What a coincidence.

"Dr Elliotson? I haven't heard that name in a long while. He was a brilliant heart specialist, until he became obsessed with phrenology and mesmerism. It ruined his career. Well, how shall we proceed?" Replied Darwin.

I politely said back "Oh, with all respect, Mr. Darwin. I believe I should proceed alone, unless Y/N would like to join. After all, we wouldn't want to attract any….'unwanted attention'."

"Sounds very wise. Good luck my boy, Y/N. Oh, and Mr. Frye, Miss L/N, should you find yourself with any free time, please. Please do call on me." Darwin said.

And so me and Y/N tried to enter the asylum. We reached a window to a stage where Dr. Elliotson was performing a surgery…a bloody surgery.

Y/N POV:

As I was watching the poor man having what looked like his brain being pulled out, I was cringing.

"How vile." I said aloud

"I know what you mean." Jacob agreed with me.

"Well, as you've just witnessed, the application of too much pressure can sometimes result in…unexpected outcomes. Unfortunately, it appears I've ruined the organ" Elliotson said lightly, making me hate him even more.

"Send up a cadaver…" Elliotson spoke into a machine.

And so beings the assassination quest. Further on into the quest Jacob had an idea of being on a stretcher that will be pushed on to the stage and then assassinate Elliotson from there while I give us an escape route.

After we escape, Jacob was quiet on our way back to the train. I asked him if he was ok and he said that he was fine but I could see in his eyes that something was bothering him so I asked him if he would like to go to the pub before going back to the train. After I said that he enlighten a bit, making me happy that the Jacob I know is still here.

(Ok, so here is where sequence 4 ends and then next bit will be a bit in on sequence 5)

Jacob's POV:

"So the 'hints' you found in the Kenway house lead…to the monument?" I say to Evie trying to annoy her.

"What a wonderful use of your time. Following me around asking obvious questions" Evie sarcastically said back.

I knew exactly what would be my comeback "Well, since Henry isn't here. I thought you might enjoy the company."

"I don't require any company. And Mr. Green is following up on some leads of his own." She replied back.

"Oh, yes Mr. Green. That's a fascinating idea. Oh, please, Mr. Green, come and take a look at this book and stand oh-so-close to me, Mr. Green." I say to her, obvious pointing out that she likes him.

"Well what about Y/N, I bet you would like her to stand 'oh-so-close' to you, hmm?" she angrily shouted back.

"Don't change the topic, you know that you like him." I instantly shouted back, not wanting her to know that I have a crush on Y/N.

"I do not-Well, perhaps you have nothing better to do, but I am busy protecting the Assassins.

"Are you, really? What was it Father used to say…" I say making her ponder on her mind.

"Don't allow personal feeling to compromise the mission." She said with a now upset tone to her voice.

"Precisely. Anyway, I'm off. If I find any more wild geese for you to chase. I'll be in touch." I said, then descend from the building. But I swear I heard her say something while I was leaving.

Y/N POV:

So while Evie went to Lambeth, Jacob went to greet Miss Attaway. I said that I will do the mission but he insisted that he would do it. I just hope nothing develops between them…. So I followed him.

Jacobs's POV:

"Miss Attaway…." I started to speak.

"Yes, may I— Oh, splendid, you're here to murder me. She said, making me shocked "I—what?"

"No matter. Everyone has a price. Is this enough?" She said while showing a few coins.

"I'm not here to kill you." I bluntly said

"Then what's your game?" She questioned.

"Mr. Starrick and the Milner Company have blocked your ambitions long enough. I have a business preposition for you." I informed her.

"Wonderful! Come with me, we have much to discuss, Mr…." She said.

"Jacob Frye, at your service." I extended my hand to shake hers.

"Truer words were never spoken!" she said. "Malcom Millner, Starrick's puppet himself. He thinks he can burn my buses?! Let's give him a taste of his own medicine."

Let's give him the whole damn bottle. We'll turn Milner's parkesine against him. But I'll need help from my gang."

"Such entrepreneurial instinct, Mr. Frye! I shall leave you to it." She said seductively.

"How's that for a taste?" I asked her.

"I can see Milner's stock plummeting already! You're hired! Oh, I have more business planned for us both. Drop a note to my secretary to make an appointment and I shall reveal the next step in our scheme."

"I don't actually work—like that? I tried to say to her.

While I was talking to Miss Attaway, I felt an unwelcoming stare at the back of my neck, all most to the point I could feel jealousy and envy. I looked around, especially the roofs, but saw no one. Maybe it was my imagination…...

No one's POV:

At this point, Y/N was quite jealous of Pearl, but she wanted her envy to remain secret but tried to send hints towards the young assassin.

Y/N POV:

As I waited for Jacob to return from his flirting, I was helping Evie find the Piece of Eden. Suddenly a thump came on top of her cart, realising it was Jacob, we carried on.

"I'm back, I talked to the Attaway woman and she seemed like a lovely lady." He said, wanting to inform us on his quest.

"She's a right cow from what I've heard." I muttered under my breath, not wanting Jacob to hear my remark, but sadly he did.

"What do you mean by that, Y/N?"

"I'm just saying that there is something about her, she might have ties with Starrick and is leading you on." I say, giving a hint to Jacob.

"How do you know; have you even meet her?" he replied get angry.

"I don't need to know her, by the way your describing her, she fits the box." I say equally matching his anger.

"Well, why don't you come and meet her then, give you a break from sitting on your arse." He said raising his voice. I can't believe he said that, I've been helping Henry, Evie, Charles Darwin, my father, HIM etc.

"I can't believe you just said that." By now he and him were up in each other's faces, so I whispered it. I sent him a death glare and stormed out. I felt the urge to punch something so I left the train and luckily there were a few Blighters which I made looked like a piece of cake.

(Ooohh, tension lol. Anyway hope u liked the argument, at this point it's about half way through seq 5 so I'll continue from there in part 5 xx)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guys, here's part 5)

Jacobs POV:

God, I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why I said those things to Y/N. what have I done…..

Later on:

I found Pearl's carriage and decided to make an entrance but there was something shifty abiut the driver…

"Mr. Frye! I told you to make an appointment."

"My schedule was open." I said back.

"You're fortunate I like you." Pearl said back, which made me wonder was it in a protector like way or _like like_ way.

She handed me a note and I read it, but I questioned her on one thing…. "Internal combustion engines?"

"Eight small syllables that mean a great deal of money. The engines will be delivered to Milner by train. Secure them for me and he will be devastated." She tells me.

"I'll need a second train to pull this off…. And I think I know just the man." I said.

She stops me and said "So we have a deal, Mr. Frye?"

"'You're fortunate I like you,' Miss Attaway."

Y/N POV:

Ok, so I decided to rig Pearl's carriage and pretend to be her driver. All of a sudden I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye as he entered to carriage and heard their conversation

At the end…

"So we have a deal, Mr. Frye?"

"'You're fortunate I like you,' Miss Attaway."

And when he said that my heart grew cold with depression and regret. Of course he likes her, how could he ever like me. I'm nothing compared to her. After I heard Jacob left the cart I dropped the cow off at her factory. After a few hours we were ready to leave again.

After a few minutes of driving, I heard Jacob enter the cart again…

"Jacob, darling! Do join me" She seductively said, making me wanting to slit her throat there and then.

"To our fruitful partnership." He said

"And to the shiny new engines now in my possession! They toasted and then continued "Back to business. Milner's fled to the Thames – occupied with securing his ferry. It's all he has left."

"Protecting it with his life, no doubt."

"The very thing I want you to take… Just kill him! She said, making me think she is up to something.

"That's not your first glass of champagne, is it?" Jacob joked.

"Success is more intoxicating than alcohol, Mr. Frye."

"Then save a glass for me." He said then exited the coach, leaving me with the drunk bitch. She told me to take her to a building just by the harbour. She entered the house and I made my way up the building onto the top floor and stairs down to where Starrick was. I hid behind the wall with the gap in the middle strangely. I wondered what Starrick was doing there, but my thoughts were interrupted by Jacob as I saw him. He had a look of surprise to see me but I shushed him so we didn't alert Starrick.

By now Pearl is talking to Starrick saying to her 'cousin' about her bloody buses. Starrick then orders her to be at Waterloo. Then recited the stupid Templar moto 'May the Father of Understanding guide us'.

When the two left, Jacob said "Waterloo station," I began to leave "Are you coming Y/N?" he said

"Well, I might, give me a chance to get off my ass, wouldn't you agree?" I say to, mocking him for what he said earlier.

"Hey, I'm sorry for about what happened earlier, I was out of order." I turn my face around to him and saw his eyes fill with pure sorryness in his eyes. "I'm sorry too, for the way I acted. Can we forget and make up?"

"Course." He said and pulled me into a hug, feeling his muscular arms around me, making me feel safe. I could hear his heart beating so fast. We pulled away slowly then gazed into each other's eyes. But reality brought me back, I cleared my throat and moved away "We better go." I said, he nodded and off we went to kill Pearl. Yip-ee.

After we killed Pearl, we stole her train and her cargo to help build the rooks.

(End of Sequence 5)

The next day, Jacob found out that this Dredge bloke is Starrick's banker and he captured him… except it was Freddie in disguise, he later found out that someone called TwoPenny is robbing the bank of England. I help him get into the Bank of England so he can kill TwoPenny. After, people came out saying there was a murder while Jacob sat on the carriage, smug with his success, I just roll my eyes.

While running back to the train, I was thinking about when me and Jacob hugged. I felt some feelings I hadn't had in a long time. I think I fancy him. I thought to myself that I had to confess my feelings to him… later I suppose.

When I got to the train I heard Evie's and Henry's conversation when Evie left, Henry said "Right yes, Good luck, Evie." Saying her name softly. I ginned to myself and walked into the cart.

"Someone's got a crush." I sang.

"No I don't, don't be silly Y/N." He said blushing.

"I'm not being silly; I'm saying the truth."

"Whatever." I then sat on a chair, trying to find where the shroud but fell into a deep sleep

(Hey, hope you like part 5, will be updating shortly, I think. Xx)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey guys, sorry I haven't update, been very busy but here is part 6)

Jacob's POV:

Me and Y/N were on top of a building looking to find out who 'B' is…

"Alright 'B', who are you and what is your game?" I said aloud. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready." She replied sending me her warm smile, making me smile in return and made our way to eavesdrop.

"Well if it isn't my dear old chum Mr. Disrarli. Now, Prime Minister, which of your friends is about to stab you in the back?" I said quietly

"The Corrupt Practices Bill is a vital step in reforming our government. If the majority party is allowed to dictate the results of contested elections, we can scarcely call ourselves free. If we yield up our rights bit by bit to the courts, we can scarcely call ourselves free, sir. This is so like you Gladstone! You would rather throw your body upon the gears of progress than surrender one iota of power!

By God, Disraeli, you are a fool! I'll not stand idly by and watch you drag Parliamentary privilege through the muck."

"No, certainly not! You'd rather return us to the yoke of tyranny. Perhaps while we're at it, Mister Gladstone, we could repeal Magna Catle and return the crown to the bloody Stuarts!"

"How dare you, sir! Merely because I do not wish to see government placed in the hands of judges you would make these slanderous accusations? I'll not stand for it!"

"Then I shall obviate the requirement. Good evening, sir."

As Mr Disraeli left and suspicious man was walking behind him "'B', I presume?" I said. Y/N nodded for us to follow him. After trailing him, he caught us and we both ran to tackle him. "Pleasure to meet you, 'B'."

"B? My name's Herbert!" The man said, making Y/N groan for tackling the wrong person.

"Then why are you following the Prime Minister?" I said back.

"It's just a job, sir. Some old bloke paid me to— "He was going to continue but was shot by a roof top shooter. This make me roll my eyes backwards and turn towards the shooter while Y/N looted him, checking for any leaks of information. "Smug bastard." I exclaimed but before I knew it, Y/N was running to catch her. She caught her and gave me the shooter to hang her over the edge of the building.

"Bloody hell! Where'd you come from?" the shooter said while hanging onto me for dear life.

"Well, I was born in Crawley, but that's by the by, who are you working for?" I said back, making Y/N giggle at my remark.

"I-I never got his name. Old chap. Big moustache. Wore some kind of uniform, Hussars, maybe."

"What's his game?" I asked her.

"Please… he'll kill me…"

"And a three-story drop will shatter your legs and send you to the workhouse. Difference is you can run from him." I informed her

"Tomorrow! My lads are going to attack the Prime Minister's carriage on the way to Parliament." After she said that I flung her back on to the roof and she scampered away, leaving me and Y/N.

"Perfect." "Ooo, Scary Jacob, remind me to not get on your bad side." Y/N said, making me show my daredevil smile at her comment.

As tomorrow came, me and Y/N went to the Prime Minister's house.

"So much for the house call. I'll have to find a way into that carriage." "Jacob, the company has arrived" Y/N said while looking at the shooter's men ready to damage the carriage. Me and Y/N quickly got rid of them and made our way to enter the carriage. I sat by Mrs. Disraeli while Y/N sat by the Prime Minister.

"What's the meaning of this? Who the devil are you two?" Mr. Disraeli said.

"Prime Minister. I'm your new body guard, Jacob Frye— "I was about to say that Y/N was my assistant but was cut off by Mr. Disraeli.

"I wasn't informed of any new bodyguard. Who's your commanding officer?"

"Let the boy speak, Dizzy" Mrs. Disraeli said.

"This is my assistant Y/N L/N." I said while Y/N shook the hands of the two, "Madam. Apologies, but we've learned of a threat on your life, and the Met thought it best to move quickly." I continued.

"Threat? What sort of threat?" Mr. Disraeli said. Then a gun shot went off.

"That sort. And if you'll excuse me a moment." I went out and got rid of the new wave of enemies while Y/N stayed in the carriage comforting and informing the Disraeli's of the threat I was talking about.

After I got the Disraeli's to safety Mr Disraeli bursted out…

"Damn Gladstone! That bloody man! He will pay for this!"

"Thank you, what do you intend to do about Gladstone, young man?" Mrs. Disraeli said.

"I assure you, madam, Gladstone is innocent in this." I informed her.

"But he tried to kill my husband." "Well we'll look into Gladstone. Perhaps you can help me with another inquiry, madam. A gentleman with ties to Parliament. Older, wears cavalry uniforms and has a large moustache." I describe him to her.

"You seem like a rough and ready sort of fellow, Mr. Frye." She complimented me, making me blush.

"Well…. Yes, I am. Actually. I said to her, out of the corner of my eye I could tell Y/N rolled her eyes.

"And are you familiar with the poorer districts of our city?" "Roughly." I replied

"Wonderful! As it happens, I've been eager to tour the Devil's Acre. If you were to escort me. I'd be happy to assist you in your inquiry."

"That strikes me as a dangerous idea." I tried to warn her.

"Then it's settled. Come back here to Downing Street tomorrow night, eight o'clock sharp. Good day, Mr. Frye."

"But I- "

"Good day, Mr. Frye."

Then Mrs. Disraeli went into number 10 leaving me and Y/N gobsmacked.

Suddenly Y/N began to laugh, oh how I love her laugh "Haha, good luck with that Jacob. I would join you and be your 'assistant' but I'm afraid I have to help my Father with um… something."

When she said 'um… something' I knew something was bothering her. I could see sorrow in her eyes. I sighed and said…

"Fine, wish me luck though Y/N." I said sending her a warm smile which she returned

"I will." She winked and then disappeared into the shadows.

(ok so this next part might be abit upsetting.)

Y/N POV:

As I left Jacob at Downing street, I made way to my father's house to see if he was ready to see mum. Mum, how I miss saying that word. My mum died when I was 7, she was an assassin like me and dad. She helped train me with my eagle vision and escaping while my dad taught me how to survive in battle and how to throw knives and shooting.

When I opened to door I saw my dad sitting on the sofa, staring at a picture of all three of us. It made my heart ache but I quickly shut the door and asked him if he was ready to go, he replied with a simple hum and we both made our way to the cemetery.

Once we got to the cemetery, I placed a bouquet of lilies by her headstone, it read: _Here lies our beloved Mary L/N, Born:_ Died:_, May she always be with us, in mind and in our hearts._

A single tear fell from both of my eyes and fell on top of her grave. Dad just stood there then suddenly broke down. I held him, he looked so fragile that if I hugged him too hard he would break into millions of pieces. After standing there for half an hour or so we headed back to the house. I made him comfortable once we got back and sent him to bed, he looked so tired that I sang him a lullaby that mum use to sing. Once he was asleep I called our maid M/N (M/N = Maid name) and she promised me she would look after him.

I left the house to go back to the train, waiting for Jacob to return from his 'bodyguard' duties.

Jacob's POV:

I arrived at 10 Downing Street to take Mrs. Disraeli out to Devil's Acre. This was going to be a long night….

"Madam."

"Mr. Frye."

"Ready to take the air? Devil's Acre should just be coming alive."

"I'm afraid I must cancel our engagement. The lawn is crawling with scandal-hunting journalists, and I simply cannot be seen in the company of someone so…."

"I'll see them off. You follow along when it's clear."

"Yes, yes. Be gentle, won't you? The press are notoriously touchy about violence to their person."

I laughed "I'll barely ruffle a hair on their heads." I went to pet her dog but he barked at me

"Shush, Desmond!"

Once I dealt with the press we made our way to Devil's Acre…

"Ooh, what a rough place! Give me your arm, Mr. Frye. Let us see what the Devil's Acre has to offer.

Desmond started to bark…. "Is your dog quite all right?"

"Oh, Desmond's fine. He's just not over fond of stranger. Or cats."

"Do you know this gentleman is a… oh what was it? Yes, a 'costermonger' of all the things. Remarkable how the working classes occupy themselves, isn't it?"

The Mrs. Disraeli started to or try to whistle… "Everything all right?" I asked her.

"Oh yes. I've just learned to whistle."

"…...Right."

"Why, Mr. Frye, I do believe that man is drunk!"

"I expect you're right, madam."

"I'm going to ask what he's having!"

"Perhaps you'd let me recommend something instead."

"Oh, Mr. Frye, look at those two!"

"Err, yes they seem to be, umm…." I didn't really know what to say.

"I've been married twice, Mr. Frye. I'm fully aware of what they're doing. God bless them. I turned back around to see the couple and my mind wondered upon Y/N, wait does that mean that I…. oh god.

"What sort of meat is that man selling?"

"Best not to ask."

"Why? Is it something dreadful? Oh, is it rat?"

"I don't mean to be indelicate, given the present company, but another name for it is 'bow wow mutton'. Here we are, the old One Tun Pub. Best beer in the Devil's Acre."

"Marvelous! Do you suppose we'll see a brawl?"

Me and Mrs. Disraeli sat down and had a pint of beer…

"So this is a 'pint' is it? Remarkable."

"Nice doggie." A man in a red coat said then snatched Desmond off the table.

"Desmond!"

And so I ran after Desmond, when I found I said "Good boy, Desmond. Hand over the mutt."

"You'll change your tune when me and my friends find you!"

"Now then, Desmond, to get you back to your mistress…... whom I've just left entirely unattended in one of London's most dangerous pubs."

When I got back to the pub I saw her with a few men…

"Well, if you never told your father how you felt about him, how was he supposed to know?"

"I never thought of it that way, I suppose deep down we all just want to be loved."

"Just so. Here. Have a sweetie." And she handed him a sweet.

"Ah Desmond and Mr. Frye! I'd like you to meet… I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"John the Tosser."

"Charmed. I think we'd better get you home." I say to Mrs. Disraeli.

"Right you are, Mr. Frye. Come along Desmond!"

After I dropped Mrs. Disraeli off at number 10 I said "Your stop, madam."

"My 'stop.' How delightful, thank you. Thank you for a splendid evening, Mr. Frye. I shall be sure to speak highly of you to Dizzy. Oh, yes."

After that, I drove back to the train to find Y/N on my couch, asleep. Was she waiting for me to get back? But when I examined her more closely, it looked like she had been crying. Maybe she had a fight with her father, but that can wait till the morning and so I slip onto the couch as well trying not to wake her up. Just to be able to hold her close was enough and put my blanket around us both and fell warmly asleep.

. /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi9kr6A0Y7MAhXL8RQKHRujBUsQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fimage%2F1700919%2F&bvm=bv.119408272,d.d24&psig=AFQjCNFUTVLR8B3UG8pzPcFE758SVN1Vew&ust=1460740398305143

(Ok so this link is a pic I found on google and thought that this pic could be the way you and Jacob are holding each other and I hope u like part 6 and im in the middle of writing part 7 now xx)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey guys, here's part 7)

Y/N POV:

All I could remember last night was crying myself to sleep then a warm presence laid next to me, wrapping its self around me. I felt at peace, like I was in a dream and when I woke up I saw two eyes shut. I sat myself up to get a better view of who was lying next to me, it was JACOB! I shook him to wake him up and he sprang up.

"I can explain…" He began "once I got back to the train I saw you and it appeared that you looked like you were crying, so I tried to comfort you."

There was a moment silence before I spoke up "I was crying." I sighed and continued "Remember yesterday when I said to you about doing something with my father?"

He nodded his head "Well me and him went to the cemetery…. To see my mum."

"Oh."

"She died when I was 7, and I guess I never truly got over it nor my father."

I sat back down and put my head in my hands "My mum died in childbirth to me and Evie, we went to live with our grandmother before we both started our training with our father." He sighed "Hey, how about you come along with me on a mission, to you know, get your mind off of it." He said with a soothing smile.

A sent a smile his way and agreed to his offer and off we went to Parliament.

"What's this nonsense about needing a password to see Lord Cardigan today?"

"Relax. I've got it in my pocket." A Minister said.

"Look sharp, men. Allow on one past unless I authorize them." Head of police spoke.

"Cardigan has gone too far this time! I've a mind to contract Scotland Yard myself." Said a Politician.

"Come now, gentlemen, I thought us united in opposition against this perfidious law." Cardigan said to a group of men.

After me and Jacob got into Parliament and up to the door Cardigan Is behind, Jacob knocked on the door.

"Password?"

"Balaclava"

"Come in." And as he said that, Jacob stab him with his hidden blade then slowly dropping him to the floor. I then shut the door so Jacob could assassinate Cardigan, who thought he was Minister Hacker.

"Ah, Minister Hacker. One moment. Dashed paperwork will be the death of us, wot? Give me a stout horse and a sabre and I'd have this government running as smoothly as Henley Regatta, but needs must and all that. Let's see… sign here… Now then, lets discuss this like- good God! Who the bloody hel—"

"Oh, shut up." He then sliced Cardigan and let him speak his last words "What a prick!

"Haha yes, he was quite… um… prideful." I laugh then spoke while leaving Parliament.

"Race you to the top of Big Ben." I said then ran ahead, giving me a head start. But of course, I won.

When Jacob got to the top, we both sat down, trying to catch his breath.

"I must admit; the view is breath-taking."

"Yes, it is." He said while looking at me, making me blush and turn my head away.

"Y/N…"

"Yes?"

"I think there is something you should know.."

"Ok….what is it?"

"From the day that I met you, I knew that I would like you till the day I die. Every breath that you take to every glace you give me then shyly look away. And everytime that when you get nervous you bite your lip like you're doing now. I like you Y/N, in a like-like way. So I was wondering… could I take you out on a date?"

When he said all those things my heart felt like it was about to explode with happiness along with love and lust. I agreed but wondered if my father would accept it. "But will my father allow you?"

"I'll ask him tomorrow. Give me a chance to meet him properly."

"Agreed."

Our hands then slowly touched each other and we both stared into each other's eyes. It was getting late so I pecked his cheek and said "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob" giving him a wink then leaped of faith off of Big Ben, ran back to my fathers house and too excited to sleep.

(aw love this part. I'll update soon xx)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys, so this is part 8, hope u enjoy it)

Jacob's POV:

Once she jumped off Big Ben, I replayed in my head what just happened. It felt good to get it off my chest because it's been bugging me all this time. But I'm glad I asked her and told her how I felt. Now all that's left is to meet her father, God help me…

Next day….

I made my way to Y/N house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked stunning as ever. She let me in and there stood her father, my hands started to sweat but I nervously said "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Jacob, Jacob Frye."

"How do you do? I'm Y/N father, Benjamin L/N but you can call me Ben. Please sit." And so we had a conversation that felt like an eternity but was an hour and a half long. Near the end, I ask him if I could take Y/N out, he thought about it for a minute then agreed but to have her back by 12pm. I was so happy. I politely said goodbye to Y/N father while me and her went outside to tell her the news. I told her he had agreed and her whole face lit up. She basically jumped right into my arms with hers round my neck, eventually she pulled away and I made our way to the train but she had to go to the docks. She said she had been following up on a Templar who controls the shipments to Starrick and today was going to be the Templar's last.

Y/N POV:

Once Jacob told me the news, I was overwhelmed, I jumped into Jacob's arms. When I pulled away, Jacob was going back to the train while I had to go to the docks to kill Miss May Thorne (she is related to Lucy). Once our paths were no longer joined, I kiss his cheek and said that I'll see him tonight, he was going to pick me up at 7:30 sharp.

Once I got to the docks, the place was crowded with Blighters and Templars. I located Miss Thorne and she appeared to be in her office. Once I killed a few enemies I reached the office and slowly opened the door, she didn't hear me and so I quietly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She immediately turned around and said "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"To end your sinful life." And with that, I sliced her throat and she fell to the ground. Her last words were "I wonder how my sister is going to cope with my death, she can be pretty… rueful when she angry."

"Don't worry, I'll send her a nice little postcard." When her last breath went out of her body, I wiped her neck with a handkerchief and fled the scene. I went back to the train to see if Jacob as still there but he wasn't. Then I look over his couch and a letter was left on it and it had my name written on it. I opened it up, and it read:

 _To Y/N,_

 _If you are currently reading this, then I am out on a mission to meet the Templar Maxwell Roth._

 _Hope your assassination with May Thorne went well._

 _I can't to take you out, I'll pick you up at your house at 7:30._

 _Jacob._

I read it a few more times while thinking how cute Jacob can be. Then my mind wondered upon our date tonight and I started to become very nervous, so I went to a fight club and tried to beat Jacob's score.

Jacob's POV:

After my mission with Roth, I made my way back to the train. On my way I went pass the fight club I went to yesterday. Lots of people were crowding around the entrance, trying to get in. I pushed past many people who were whispering what felt like they were talking about me. I went deeper into the club and saw a woman beating up a group of men in the arena, I must admit she was incredibly skilled in a fighting style that I have never witnessed before. Once I got closer I saw the woman was actually Y/N, she must be showing off her ninjutsu. "Oh, Jacob, I was just blowing off some steam." And with that she finished the 9th round and the host said she was the new champion. She beat my score, no way am I letting her get away with that so I volunteered myself to take down Y/N.

Y/N POV:

Jacob volunteered himself to beat me, I guess he didn't like the fact that I beat his previous score. Once Jacob finished getting ready, he entered the arena. My eyes naturally shifted upon his chest, he had a 2 tattoos, one on his chest of an eagle and one of what looked like a north, east, south, west symbol. I quickly blushed when he said "My eyes are up here, Y/N." He showed his devilish smile when he saw me blush, but I quickly got rid of it and composed myself ready to fight.

After an hour or so of fighting each other, I got him distracted by pulling my shirt down alittle to show a bit of my bust which I quickly took advantage of and knocked him down on to the floor. The host then swung my arm into the air and pronounced me champion. I quickly went over to Jacob to see if he was alright, I helped him to stand up and he had a few bruises on his body. But he seemed alright over wise. He said that, that was a good fight and that I should probably get ready for our date. I pecked his forehead and went back to my house to get ready.

This is my first date with Jacob Frye, God, wish me luck….

(Hey guys, so this is a small chapter, I'm just thinking of ways to write the date but with update with it shortly hopefully xx)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey guys sorry its late but school started again on Tuesday so been very busy with that but managed to write part 9 enjoy)

Y/N:

As I got back to the house, I quickly went up to my bedroom, took out my mother dress which could turn into an assassin outfit. I wore this in case something happened. After applying a faint amount of make-up, I quickly ran down to the door when I heard it rang. I opened the door to reveal a formally dressed up Jacob standing while holding a bunch of F/F (F/F = Favourite Flowers), my favourite!

"Wow, you look amazing Y/N."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Thanks, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes."

And so he helped me into the carriage and off we went to our date…...

At the date

"Jacob, can I open my eyes now?" I said, can't controlling my excitement.

"Okay Y/N, open your eyes." Jacob said and I instantly shot them open to reveal a candle lit picnic by a moonlit lake. My eyes widen in shock with the beauty that I saw from the scenery. I immediately thanked Jacob and he brought me to the rug and started preparing our dinner.

After we ate and got to know each other even better, I was about to tell him one of my most dark secrets….

"Jacob, I think there is something you should know." He started so get nervous at my comment.

"Ok, so basically, a little girl's mother had passed away 2 years ago and her father thought it would be best if they moved abroad to Japan to start a new life. Once they got there, the little girl met a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes. They both became the best of friends which eventually turned into love. For 5 happy long years, they became engaged but the once little boy became terribly ill and sadly…. Passed away also. The little girl was heartbroken and her father moved them back to England to make her forget, however she could never forget her true first love." I sighed "Jacob what I'm saying is, is that I'm that little girl."

Jacob didn't say anything for he couldn't find the words to speak.

"His name was James L/N (You guys can put in a last name if you like ;)), this is my engagement ring to him." I showed him the ring. Jacob looked up at me with his now sorrowful eyes and pulled me into a hug which I quickly melted into. "I'm so sorry." He muttered in my ear "What for, you're not at fault here."

"I swear I will protect you for the rest of your life… I promise because… I love you." My now misty eyes widen at his remark. He loves me, I must be the happiest girl in the world.

I warmly smiled and said "I love you too." And I pulled him into a kiss full of sweet passion with a hint a gentleness, which Jacob returned with the same amount. After a while we both separate for air and then hugged each other as if in any second we could disappear.

By now it 11:45 and we made our way back to my house. I quickly opened the door and shut it at the same noise as I always do, for my dad was staying round Darwin's place for the night.

I pulled into the house by his tie and look lustfully into his eyes, we both knew what would happen if we both carried on acting this way but we didn't care.

By time we got to my bedroom, half of our clothes were off, leaving me and Jacob to feel each other's presence. I pushed him down onto the bed and as the night went pass, me and Jacob made a night to definitely remember….

(Saucy ;), I left it like this so then you peeps can fantasise on how you would….um…. 'do it' with Jacob. I'll write part 10 soon xx)


	10. Chapter 10

(Hey guys… I am a very shameful person. I am so sorry I haven't update for so long. I've had like 10 mock exams and I'm just hanging by a thread but here is part 10 enjoy xx)

The next morning

Your POV:

As the sun shone in through my petite window, I slowly gracefully opened my eyes to what I hoped to see Jacob's… But that's not what I saw, in fact I didn't see him at all. I bolted up in my bed to search for him where I began to worry. That was until I saw a note with my name on it with what it appears to be Jacob's handwriting. I opened it and it read ' _ **Hey sleepy head, hope you slept alright, I sure did. I want to thank you for last night, for I have never felt this way about a woman before. I'm sorry I couldn't see you wake up but I got a mission with this bloke called Maxwell Roth who can help us take back London. I love you very much and I'll see you later, Jacob xx.**_

After I read that I swear my heart could explode but I gather up my thoughts and got up, got dressed, had breakfast and rushed off to the train hideout.

At the train hideout

"Good morning guys." I joyfully said to Evie and Henry.

"Hey…Someone's in a good mood." Replied Henry, noticing how joyful I was today for I'm never happy in the mornings.

"Sure am, I slept amazingly last night." I said

"Hmm…I wonder why that is." Evie perked up while sending me a wink at me. Uh oh, I think she knows. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to help me search for the piece of Eden today if you're not busy?"

"Um, ok sure why not." I replied. And so I basically did that all day.

Jacob's POV:

"I'm here to see Mr Roth." I informed the man at the door.

"Weapons?" He asked me.

"No, thank you. I've got my own." I said trying to make light of the conversation.

"You should be on the stage sir. This way." And with that he let me in.

"Ah, our honoured guest has arrived! Come sit." Said Maxwell as he looked behind to meet my gaze. "I've had my eye on you for some time. I find your heroics in battling the great Crawford Starrick quite magnificent."

"I've been picking off your soldiers one by one. Doesn't that make you angry?" I questioned him.

"On the contrary. Surprise is the spice of life. Now Mr. Starrick, that's a different story. I'm drowning in directives. All terribly boring." He said, while getting closer to my face. "Let's say we work together and bring him down?"

"I'm not so sure about that…" I say before taking a massive gulp of liquid.

"My friend, if I fail to provide you with the chance to cause Starrick some pain, well you can charge into this theatre and kill me yourself." Roth said, trying to persuade me.

"What do YOU get out of all this?" I inquired.

"The chance to have a little fun with the bravest man in London." He praised me, making me laugh at his remark.

"You have a deal." Then we both clanked our cups and toasted.

"Lewis! My carriage! Shall we?" he shouted and off we went to capture 3 head blighters. But after that Roth wanted to blow up the house but I refused for there were children inside. By then his chauffeur warned me to meet him at the theatre and that when Roth is angry with one he brings suffering to many, because of this I'm going to assassinate Maxwell Roth.

When I got to the theatre, I had to still a mask to get in. When I got in however there were so many of Roth that I ended up killing all of the fakes just to realise that the real Roth was on the stage. From the bridge hanging above I dove down and assassinated him but before he died he said "Darling, what a night. The stuff of legends."

"Why did you do it…All of it?" I fierce fully asked him.

"What? Snap a baby crow's neck between my thumb and forefinger? Slice to bits the ones you deem innocent? Keep the world in its divine manic state? For the same reason I do anything- "And with that he forced his lips on mine and kissed me roughly. After realising what was happening I strongly pushed away.

He said "Why not." and with that he drew his last breath.

After all that, I realised the building was on fire so I quickly made my escape and luckily got out in time. I ran back to the train to inform Evie that I killed Roth where I found Y/N and Evie trying to find the piece of Eden. When I got closer to them Y/N saw that I had a few small burns on me and rushed over to me to check if I was ok.

"Jacob what the hell happened to you?" she said with crazy amounts of worry in her gorgeous eyes.

"It's a long story but I'm fine, honest. Maxwell is dead just to say."

"Still, we got to treat those burns, come with me." She ordered while pulling me to the medical bit of the train. I put myself up on the bench as she brought over the first aid kit. She asked for my coat and shirt off to see if I hurt myself anywhere else which I gladly accepted which made her blush, that I found incredibly cute. After a few minutes of treating my burns, Y/N said "Something happened after you assassinated him didn't it?"

I looked away in defeat as she knows so well, before answering "He kissed me…"

She stopped and met my gaze "Oh…. was he better than me?" She said trying to cheer me up.

I got up and pulled her into an embrace. "No one can be you, you are the only one for me. Y/N I love you, so much."

I saw relief and lust in her eyes "I love you too Jacob."

And with that I kissed her with so much passion. After a good make out we pulled each other into a loving hug and stayed that way which to me seem like forever.

(Hey hope you liked part 10, I think the next one is probably going the be the last one but I was thinking that at the end of the next one is that Jacob ask you to marry him and write about having kids with him etc till the part with Jack the Ripper so ya fingers crossed xx)


	11. Chapter 11

(Hey guys, soz I haven't updated in a while, a lot of things have happened like finishing school and going to college, meeting new friends etc so very busy. But I have recently gotten back into AC syndicate and started a new game of it, so it's been nice seeing Jacob ;). As I stated in the last chapter I will include Jacob proposing but I wanted to finish the storyline before that so here is chapter 11)

 **On the train**

Evie: "You're late. Starrick is making his move. The Piece of Eden is somewhere inside Buckingham Palace."

Jacob: "Let him have it."

Evie: "I've seen your handiwork across the city. Perhaps you should trust my judgement."

Jacob: "I've been killing Starrick's henchmen, what have you been doing? Let's ask Henry, shall we?"

You: "Jacob….maybe you should'nt?" (you said as you didn't want this conversation to get even more awkward.)

Evie: "I have been repairing you mistakes. 'Too much haste is too little speed."

Jacob: "Don't you quote Father at me." (When he said that, you face palmed.)

Evie: "That's Plato! And I am sorry this doesn't involve anything you can destroy. Father was right, he never approved of your methods."

Jacob: "Father is dead!" (Jacob shouted, and I kind of scared you, you have never seen him this angry before. Just then Henry walked in and you sighed in relief.)

Henry: "Enough! I have just received word from my spies. At the palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the piece of Eden, and then eliminate all the heads of church and state."

Jacob: "Once more, for old time's sake?" (This was a shock to you when he said this, if they parted ways they won't be the Frye twins anymore, you could see the pain on both of their faces but thought it was best to stay out of it, it is between them after all.)

Evie: "And then we're finished."

Jacob: Agreed. So what's the plan?"

In order to get the the ball at Buckingham Palace, Jacob and Evie used the Prime Minister and his wife to steal the Gladstones' invitations.

Freddy: "Quite a carriage you've got there. Where did you buy it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jacob: "Ask all you want, Freddy, you will never get an answer." (LOL I love this scene :D)

You: "Hello Freddy, it's good to see you again."

Freddy: "Damn it all, Was it my eyebrows?, and hello Y/N"

Jacob: "Yes. And your face, voice and body. Look. I have got an invitation to the Queen's ball tonight."

Freddy: "How did you come by that?"

Jacob: "Freddy! There is to be an attack on the ball. I need to smuggle some weapons inside to prevent it."

Freddy: "Supposing I believe you, only the royal guard carries weapons."

Jacob & You: "So…."

Freddy: "Too easy…"

Jacob: "For God's sake, Freddy."

Freddy: "Fine. I require a guard's uniform."

Jacob: "Done. I know you'd come through."

Freddy: "Just promise me, y/n, Jacob especially you, that you will return Mr Gladstone's coach.

Jacob: "Of course."

You: I promise, don't worry Freddy, I'll make sure he does."

Jacob knocked out a guard and hid him in a shack and brought the uniform to Freddy

Freddy: "I will meet you on the roof of Buckingham Palace."

Jacob: "You're such a romantic." (you let out a little giggle when Jacob made that comment, it reminded you of the time when you and Jacob were on top of Big Ben)

You: "He's joking, he is actually the romantic one here." (you winked at Freddy as he rolled his eyes over Jacob's comment and you waved him off.)

As you and Jacob were seeing Freddy, Evie went to see the Indian prince (I don't know what his name is so I'm just going to call him that) She gained a carriage for her and Jacob while you when at the ball will go on to the rooftops and help wherever you can.

(And on that note I will end this chapter, its quite tiring writing these chapters but they are very fun do produce, stay tuned for the next chapter, bye guys )


End file.
